Nick and Judy watch 'Doctor Who' (season four)(part 1)
by Mr. Shoeman
Summary: Their Doctor who viewings continue, Judys experience with the show hits a significant mildstone WARNING: I will NOT describe each episode in great detail! You must be familiar with Doctor Who, to get the story.


Nick and Judy watch 'Doctor Who' (season four)(part 1)

Story 1: The Smugglers

Nick and Judy were at the penitentiary for the execution of Dawn Bellwether, Nick and Judy, were guiding Dawn Bellwether down the hallway to the electric chair, taking 1 step per second each. When they had entered the room, there was also an executioner, who was a rhino, standing next to a huge switch, and Officers Wolford and Fangmeyer on standby. The electric chair was primed and ready and adjusted to fit her, they propped her in the chair, strapped her down and lowered the head cover, "You see where all this foolishness has led you to?", Nick told Bellwether, "See what happens when you try to divide predators and prey?", "Can't say I don't deserve it.", said Bellwether, "You know what will happen after this? Me a fox, and my partner, a rabbit will go to my place and watch a new favorite show of hers, What do you say to that!?.", Nick noticed Bellwether getting more aggravated, "What? You don't think predator and prey should watch tv together?", "Just get it over with! Hearing you ramble is like pulling teeth!", so Nick walked away from Bellwether in the electric chair towards the executioner, "Any last words?", "YOU BURN IN HELL!", "After you, Miss.", replied Nick, so Nick gave the ok to the executioner to pull the switch, the electricity surged through the chair, and after 2 horrible minutes of blood-curdling screams, Dawn Bellwether was no more, and there sat a burned to a crisp sheep, that was once Dawn Bellwether. Nick turned towards the executioner, "Hey can you and Judy step out of the room for a few, please, Wolford, Fangmeyer, and I need a few minutes alone.", so the executioner and Judy began to leave the room, "Wait what are you guys gonna do?", "Well we're 3 canines, and there's a cooked, dead, sheep, what do you THINK we'll do?", Judy did the math in her head, "Oh! then by all means, I'll leave you guys alone then."

Later Nick and Judy came to Nicks apartment, "So how was Bellwether?", "A little tough, but not too bad, and we left the rest for her burial, anyway there's another 'Doctor Who' to be seen. I think we took a long enough break.", so they changed into more comfortable clothes, Judy sat on the couch, while Nick prepared the next DVD, or so Judy thought, Nick pulled out yet another CD, "Aww, another missing serial?", "Yup, it's called 'The Smugglers', and don't worry it's nice and short, only 4 episodes long.", "Well alright, but next time we're on an entirely missing serial, let's watch it at my place again.", so Nick prepared the boombox and popped in the cd, they both put their headphones on, the. Nick pressed 'play', and the show commenced.

The serial they listened to was absent of Dodo Chaplet, who left the previous serial, and had 2 new companions Ben and Polly, "These new companions feel like they're trying to be Ian and Barbara, like they missed them so much they've essentially made an approximation of them.", Nick chuckled, "Yeah,I missed them too when they left.", so the serial they listened to involved pirates searching for treasure, and a cryptic rhyme. It wasn't a 'historical' episode necessarily, but it was definitely lacking sci-fi beyond the time travel. Both looked in the cd booklet at the pictures from the episode had it survived.

The serial ended, and Judy was glad to have taken off her headphones, "I didn't love that one, but then again it's a missing serial, so maybe actually watching it may change my opinion on it.", "Well tomorrow is a mostly surviving serial, it has animation to reconstruct the one missing episode it has, so we can watch it here.", "Oh that's good.", so both said their goodnights, and Judy left to go to bed.

Story 2: The Tenth Planet

The next day at Nicks apartment, Nick and Judy came in, "Man, I hope I never have to go to another execution, like the one from yesterday.", said Nick, "Well, at least you got something out of it, and I'm glad you did what you did, all things considering.", "Yeah, true, well anyway, time for more 'Doctor Who'.", so they both changed into their play clothes, and Nick brought out the DVD for tonights serial, "It's called 'The Tenth Planet', made back when we had 9 planets.", Judy laughed, "Would it be called the Ninth planet if it were made today?", "That's an excellent question, but enough about that, let's watch it.", so Nick popped in the DVD, selected 'play all', and the show began.

The serial Judy saw, was set in the arctic in the (at the time) future of 1986, and an invasion of 'Cybermammals', "Ok, please tell me these 'cybermammals' return at some point, because I just love the costumes they used.", "Oh yes they do return, many times, but over time they look better, and better.", "Oh, like they tweaked the costumes or something?", "Oh yes they did, and once you see the current design for cybermammals you wont even look back at these.", so the third episode of the serial ended, and over the course of the previous 3 episodes, Judy noticed that the doctor is growing weaker and weaker, and may die. Judy, knowing it's the longest running sci-fi show of all time, knew there had to be more episodes. The fourth episode began, "Is this that animated episode?", asked judy "Yes, but keep in mind it was not originally animated.", "Why arent all missing episodes animated like this?", "Don't know.", the animated approximation was nearing its end, and the doctor, finally rescuing Polly and Ben saving them in the TARDIS, the doctor collapses, Judy can feel puddles of tears forming in her eyes, as the doctor lie still at the bottom of the TARDIS console, after approximately 2 seconds of him lying still, a bright glow formed around him as the camera was zoomed in on his face, then the glow went away, and then Judy realised, the doctor had a different face and was a different animal, and also resembled the other actor on Nicks 'Lost in Time' DVD set, "Whaaaaaaaaaaatttt?!", exclaimed Judy on seeing the doctors new face. Judy stared in amazement at what she just saw, her jaw dropped to a point where she didn't know it could reach.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
